We are one
by vanessamatos
Summary: Quando não havia mais esperanças, um antigo amor lhe oferece ajuda.


**Título: ****We are one (PG)**

**Autor: Vanessa Matos****  
****Categoria: Challenge Novembro/2010/90210/3ª temporada****  
****Gênero: Romance****  
****Shipper: Naomi/Liam (90210)**

**Advertências: Nenhuma**

**Classificação: PG****  
****Completa: (X) Yes () No****  
****Disclaimer: Os personagens não pertencem a mim...**

**Notas:- E****ssa fic se passa durante a 3ª temporada**

**-Agradecer a Fernanda do OTF pela sugestão da música We Are One do Westlife**

**-Essa fic não foi betada então possíveis erros podem haver no decorrer do texto, me desculpe por eles.**

**RESUMO: ****Naomi Clark foi brutalmente violentada por um professor e depois do ocorrido sente-se tão sozinha e ferida. Suas mentiras lhe levaram a uma situação onde ninguém acreditaria se acusasse o Mr Cannon. Quando não havia mais esperanças, um antigo amor lhe oferece ajuda. **

**We are one**

O sol pairava no enorme céu azul. Não havia nuvens. Com o tempo altamente fervente as pessoas curtiam o dia na praia. Havia muitos surfistas na água, e jovens desfilando em seus belos iates enquanto ostentavam suas riquezas. Um dia praticamente comum em Beverly Hills.

Naomi Clark já estava há horas sentada na areia embaixo de um belo guarda sol. Seus belos olhos azuis concentravam-se no belo oceano em sua frente. As ondas que quebravam na praia acalmavam seu coração. Seu belo biquíni de grife e exclusivo ressaltava seu belo corpo. A única forma que encontrou de acalmar a dor em seu peito era se exercitar na pequena academia que montou em sua casa.

Desde o incidente desagradável com o Mr Cannon que sua vida social se resumia a ir à escola ou a praia. Tinha medo. Muito medo. Ele havia lhe tirado muito mais que sua dignidade. À noite quando se encontrava sozinha em sua casa, em sua cama, chorava sem parar. Por mais que demonstrasse ser essa mulher forte e decidida, por dentro era apenas uma garota assustada. Muito assustada.

- Ei! - Naomi se assusta quando uma mão tocou-lhe no ombro fazendo que recolhesse todo seu corpo - Naomi!Calma!Sou eu, Liam! - Seu rosto muda de fisionomia quando os olhos dele encontram o seu. Nunca soube explicar porque sempre se sentiu segura ao seu lado.

- O que você quer? - Seu sarcasmo era uma forma de proteção. Mas, ele não se afastou como ela desejava, sentou-se ao seu lado, e respirou fundo antes de continuar.

- Naomi. Sei que sou a última pessoa com quem deseja falar - Ela o olha confusa depois solta uma enorme gargalhada mais de nervosismo do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Então porque não pega toda sua insignificância e vai atrás da Annie? Deixa-me em paz! - Havia raiva em seu tom de voz, mas ele nem ligou, apenas sorriu deixando-a mais estressada.

- Eu sei o que aconteceu com você - Ela o olha sem entende. Estava assustada - Sei o que o monstro do Mr. Cannon fez com você! - Naomi direciona um olhar que ele nunca havia visto nela. E sem perder tempo ela se levanta rapidamente - Naomi! - Ela não lhe dar atenção e começa a cata suas coisas para sair dali o mais rápido possível. Liam respira fundo, levantando-se também - Sei que é difícil falar sobre o que houve - Ela nada diz, e continua a jogar suas coisas numa enorme bolsa de praia - Mas, pode contar comigo - Ele esperou que Naomi falasse algo, contudo a jovem continuo muda - Bem, se quiser conversar vou está no cais cuidando de uns barcos - Ela solta uma gargalhada.

- Pelo visto continua a assaltar os barcos no porto - Ela quis ser o mais rude possível para mantê-lo longe de si.

- É claro que a Annie lhe contou sobre nosso pequeno incidente - Ele nada mais falou. Ela já ia começar a andar em direção ao seu carro, quando as mãos dele delicadamente lhe frearam.

- Naomi. Apenas me procure - O olhar dele era convidativo - Ninguém merece passar pelo que está passando. E por mais estúpido que possa parecer. Eu te entendo. Por mais diferente que sejamos. Eu sei como é viver sem o apoio dos pais. Sem o apoio da família - Havia tanta tristeza no olhar que ela direcionou a ele que Liam sentiu seu peito arder - Nenhum dinheiro no mundo é suficiente agora, não é? Ele não pode curar essa dor que está sentindo.

- Me solta Liam! - As lágrimas queriam escapar, mas Naomi se fez de forte e segurou o choro iminente.

- Tudo bem - Liam soltou o braço dela lentamente - Apenas me procure - Ela sai em disparada sem olhar para trás.

Entra em seu carro como um furação. Joga a bolsa no banco de trás. Ele ainda permanecia em pé com seus olhos fixo nela. Por que ainda sentia-se dessa forma ao lado dele? Porque quis sem pestanejar jogasse nos braços dele e esquecer toda a dor? Mas, não havia a pouco tempo deixado claro que há mais nada entre os dois, abrindo o caminho para a Annie? Então por que nesse instante tudo que mais desejava era voltar ao tempo em que era um casal, e podia contar com seu apoio e amor?

Com raiva no olhar liga o carro, saindo rapidamente de lá. Assim que o carro estava na avenida principal de Beverly Hills, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer em sua face. Ele tinha toda a razão. Nem toda a fortuna que possuía podia acabar com a dor em seu peito. Dirigie por um bom tempo, sem ter noção de onde estava. Sua cabeça fervia. Havia tantas perguntas. E não sabia quais respostas procurar. Nem se deu conta quando estacionou em frente ao cais. A tarde estava quase ao fim. E o sol já estava se posicionando próximo ao horizonte. Inconscientemente havia ido de encontro a ele.

Liam estava com uma enorme esponja esfregando um belo barco a vela. Havia conseguido o emprego dias atrás, e com ele um lugar para ficar. Os donos dos belos barcos que cuidava o deixava ficar enquanto durasse o serviço. Estava juntando uma bela grana para comprar seu próprio barco ou pelo menos os materiais para construir um.

Sua mente ultimamente só pensava em uma coisa: Naomi. Desde que escutou meio sem querer uma conversa entre a Silver e o professor Matthews descobrindo sobre o incidente com o Mr Cannon que não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Em todo o sofrimento que deveria está passando. Por mais que não fossem um casal se preocupava com Naomi. E tinha esperanças que aceitasse sua ajuda e viesse lhe procurar.

- O trabalho braçal lhe cai bem - Ele sorriu antes de vira-se e encara-la - Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui - Ele joga a esponja dentro do balde e desce do barco encarando-a - Pra falar a verdade, acho melhor ir embora - Antes que ela pudesse ir, ele segura gentilmente em seu braço.

- Ei Naomi! - Ela vira-se e seus olhos se encontram - Fico feliz que tenha vindo - Ele solta gentilmente seu braço e o enorme sorriso que ele esboça fez todo o corpo dela tremer - Vem! - Ele estende a mão, e havia tanta sinceridade em seus olhos que Naomi nem pestanejou aceitando. Subindo no barco.

Naomi encostasse-se à embarcação enquanto Liam começa a mexer nas velas liberando o barco para navegar. Nada falam enquanto o jovem começa a conduzir o barco a mar adentro, parando apenas quando estão longe do porto e a sós.

Ele encostasse ao lado dela, e ambos olham fixamente para o horizonte onde o sol já começa a repousar. Era uma cena tão bela de admirar. Fazia dias que Naomi não desligava sua mente para poder observar uma coisa tão simples e cotidiana. O belo por do sol havia conseguido prender sua atenção. E por meros segundos sua mente havia se esquecido de toda a dor acumulada. Liam nada falou, quis esperar que fosse ela a quebrar o clima chato que se instalou entre os dois.

- Não sei como pode me ajudar depois de tudo que fiz - Seus olhos azuis estavam tão tristes. Liam percebeu as enormes olheiras por trás de toda a maquiagem denunciando dias sem conseguir dormir - Depois de todas as mentiras que lhe contei. Como pode simplesmente me oferece ajuda? - Seus olhos tristes pediam explicação.

- Achei que acima de tudo éramos amigos! - Ele sorri - E além do mais, todos comentem erros. Não sou a perfeição de pessoa também - Ela esboça um sorriso tímido - Somos tão diferentes, mas nisso somos tão parecidos.

- É tem razão. Não posso negar que foi esse seu lado Bad Boy que me atraiu em você - Ele revira os lhos de forma divertida, e um riso escapa dos lábios dela sem que ela tivesse controle algum.

- Naomi! Você precisa denunciar aquele desgraçado! - Ela tremeu ao escutá-lo falar sobre aquilo que tanto lhe atormentava - Ele não pode circular pela escola depois do que lhe fez. Ele nem devia respirar! - Liam fecha os punhos dando um soco no barco lhe causando um pouco de dor.

- Mesmo que resolvesse contar ninguém acreditaria em mim - Ela suspira - Quem acreditaria em mim depois de todas as mentiras que contei? - Liam não tirava os olhos dos delas - Nem eu mesma acreditaria em mim!

- Eu acreditaria! - Ela não acreditava nele.

- Está sendo gentil - Ela desliza sua mão sobre a dele de forma gentil - Mas, obrigada por ter dito isso. Significa muito pra mim!

- Posso acabar com ele por conta própria - Ela se assusta - Tenho tanta vontade de socá-lo - Ele a olha fixamente - Basta você pedi. E acabo com ele num piscar de olhos!

- Esqueça isso Liam. Não se prejudique por minha causa - Ele ficou feliz em saber que ela também se preocupava consigo - Não quero que tenha problemas.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso de você - Ambos sorriem.

O silêncio volta a reinar enquanto observam o dia dar lugar à noite e uma enorme lua pairar no céu estrelado. Liam tinha algo lhe incomodando e por mais que lutou para não revelar isso a Naomi, não conseguiu se controlar por tanto tempo.

- Por que nós não demos certo Naomi? - Ela que fixava os olhos na imensa Lua, vira-se.

- Se me lembro bem, você terminou comigo - Havia tristeza em seu tom de voz e ele percebeu automaticamente.

- É tem razão. Porém, você desistiu facilmente de nós - Ele tocou naquilo que ela mais temia quando resolveu aceitar sua ajuda.

- Estou acostumada com as pessoas desistirem de mim - Uma lágrima solitária escapou dos seus belos olhos azuis - Todos que amei em algum ponto da minha vida sempre me abandonaram. Meu pai, minha mãe, a Jen, e com você não foi diferente - Liam sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo naquele instante.

- Sinto muito por isso - Ele estava sendo totalmente sincero.

- A culpa não foi sua, Liam - Finalmente seus olhos se encaram. E ele percebeu as lágrimas presentes naquele belo par de olhos - Eu mentia, não prestava atenção em você, nas suas necessidades. Quem quer namorar uma garota que só pensa em si?

- Se isso faz alguma diferença pra você – Ele vira-se de modo que fica frente a frente a ela, com seu corpo bem próximo ao dela – Eu te amava, e muito - Naomi sente seu corpo estremecer - Na verdade acho que nunca deixei de te amar - Os olhos dela o questionam sem entender ou acreditar - Acho que tentei me enganar partindo para outra. Tentando me entender com a Annie. Mas, quanto mais tentava me acertar com ela, mais percebia que algo faltava - A mão dele delicadamente desliza pelo rosto da Naomi capturando uma lágrima solitária - Ela não era você!

Naomi tenta se esquivar, mas não havia para onde fugir.

- Eu não acredito em você! – Ela tentava controlar toda a vontade de se jogar em seus braços e lhe pedir para lhe amar como nunca para fazer a dor em seu peito acalmar.

- Sei que é difícil acreditar em mim – Ele encosta seus corpos, apoiando suas mãos ao lado dela, fazendo seus rostos ficarem bem colados – Mas, estou disposto a lhe provar que é a mais pura verdade. E tenta todos os dias ao seu lado lhe recompensar pelo meu grande erro. Jamais devia ter me afastado de você. Se estivesse ao seu lado. Aquele monstro jamais ousaria lhe tocar – As mãos dele seguram gentilmente o rosto dela fazendo com quer seus olhos notasse toda a verdade por trás dos seus - Não vou deixar que mais nada, escute nada mesmo, lhe causa dor.

Naomi não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas que começou a escorrer sem controle. O choro escapou por seus lábios fortemente. E soluça como uma criança indefesa. Liam abraça-a fortemente. E Naomi deita a cabeça em seu ombro chorando sem controle algum. Ele gentilmente desliza seus corpos fazendo com quer os dois caísse sentados onde Liam passa a niná-la amorosamente.

- Tudo vai dar certo! – Liam sussurra em seu ouvido.

Naomi quis segurar o choro, mas não conseguia mais se controlar. E era incrível como a cada lágrima que escorria, a cada grito de dor que deixa escapar, o peso em seus ombros ia diminuindo. E o cansaço deu lugar à dor. Seus olhos ficam pesados. E o sono que há dias não lhe visitava passou a lhe cativar.

- Eu quero acreditar em você – Ela deixa escapar com dificuldade.

- Descanse querida – Ele beija delicadamente sua testa fazendo todo corpo dela se arrepiar – Apenas adormeça – Deposita outro beijo – Não vou sair daqui. Se depender de mim jamais vai ficar sozinha de novo.

E com o doce tom da voz dele, a escuridão se apossa do seu corpo. E adormece como não fazia há dias. Os braços dele eram tão acolhedores. E não se sentia protegida assim desde que era uma menina.

Não quis revelar, mas também o amava fortemente. Todas as tentativas de lhe esquecer foram em vão. Doía vê-lo nos braços de outra. E queria tanto se apegar ao vestígio de esperança que se instalou em relação aos dois. Se havia alguém no mundo capaz de fazer a dor em seu peito desaparecer esse alguém era o Liam. O único homem capaz de ver a doce mulher por trás de toda a roupa de grife. Se antes eram duas pessoas vivendo suas vidas separadas, a partir desse reencontro se tornaram um só.

**FIM**


End file.
